As a vehicle, such as a truck or a trailer, having an open top load carrying compartment moves along the road, wind enters the compartment and acts against the front of the tailgate to create a drag on the vehicle which increases the fuel consumption used to move the vehicle along the road.
The present invention is directed to providing vent and deflector means in the tailgate which allows the passage of air through the tailgate for relieving the force of the wind acting against the front of the tailgate as the vehicle moves along the road thereby reducing the fuel consumption required to move the vehicle. However, the vent means prevents the passage of meterial carried in the load carrying compartment from moving through and falling out of the opening.